


Forget hydrogen, you're my number one element

by Narmie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Armie is a volleyball player, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, chemistry classes, not so much enemies but still, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narmie/pseuds/Narmie
Summary: Armie is a senior, but although he's good with sports, he is failing in chemistry. Timmy is assigned to help him and pull up his grades. The thing is Timmy doesn’t like Armie, because he’s a typical walking cliche of high school guy that is kind of stupid, but knows how to play. It has nothing to do with a crush he has on Armie. Nothing at all. Perhaps everything will change when Timmy will have time to know Armie better.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 85
Kudos: 187
Collections: CMBYN Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I was never in US high school, so please forgive me some inconsistencies, just let the story roll. It's divided into 3 parts, and I really really hope I will manage to write that 3rd part before 29 because then I don't know what will happen.
> 
> The title is courtesy of wonderful 6 [LivefromG25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivefromG25/pseuds/LivefromG25) with brain brilliant like this I don't know how she lives normally 
> 
> I hope someone will like it!

_‘Why he always ended doing stuff he really didn’t want to do?’_ he thought just before opening the door to the library and getting eye to eye with Armand fucking Hammer. Who hated his guts and vice versa. Who was the captain of the volleyball team and also one hell of douchebag, always having his ass higher than his head. You either wanted to be him or date him. And he was also the one that Timmy was supposed to help with chemistry.

_Why it was always him?!_

The truth was he was kind of happy when miss Morris informed him about one student needing some help with chemistry. And that she thought of him in the first place was fluttering, so of course without further questions, he agreed. Because what could go wrong. Yeah right, famous last words. Everything could be alright, fantastic even. He would help them, they would pass tests and in return, he would get an amazing letter from miss Morris that would help him with college applications. And now everything was just fucked up because there was no way he could stay civil with an asshole like Armie. Not to mention to even try to teach him something. The thing was that … he just couldn’t picture spending the time with him. He was just … kind of stupid, vacant, more interested in being popular than anything else. And Timmy just hated this type of person. Nonetheless, a promise was a promise so he showed up on Friday at 3 pm in the library, surprised that Armie was already there. Taking one last calming breath he entered. 

The library was empty, except for them both and the lady behind the desk that wasn’t even paying them any attention. Armie’s eyes snapped at him and he suddenly felt exposed. With his simple white tee, his black joggers, sneakers that saw better days and red backpack haphazardly threw over one shoulder. He hated douchebags, but he also hated introductions.

“Hi, I’m Timmy,” he said hurriedly, standing next to an occupied table and extending his hand

“Armie”

“I know” Timmy commented, taking the seat next to him, while Armie looked at him with strangely big eyes

“You do?” he asked, his brows slightly furrowed when he sat again, pencil coming back and forth between his index and middle finger

“Well everybody knows” Timmy responded dismissively, getting his notes and notebook out of his backpack, missing Armie’s mumbled ‘right’ entirely “Ok, miss Morrison told me what we should revise. She said you were going to have to write tests, for every section you failed, but she said I should start from the basics. How did you even manage to have just test and not full exams?!”

“It’s because of volleyball” Armie responded simply, twitching in his seat a little bit uncomfortably under Timmy’s judging gaze

“Obviously” he huffed annoyed “Famous, good-looking players always have easier” he was so angry that he didn’t even realize that he made Armie sort of a compliment “We just gonna start from the bottom then. What is a mole?”

And when Armie looked at him as if he had lost his mind, Timmy knew he threw himself into deep shit.

* * *

When he came back that evening he was exhausted beyond belief. They couldn’t really get past principal terms to some exercises, because there wasn’t any point since Armie didn’t understand any of them. And he tried, he really did to make it understandable, but somehow it still wasn’t. Not moles, not electrons, protons or neutrons. Nothing. And he was pissed even more at miss Morris for getting him into that and giving Armie chance like this, when with anyone else she would just fail them without flashing an eyelash on them. 

* * *

Two weeks later and he didn’t know who felt worse. Armie, because he still didn’t get a hint of what he talked about or him because Armie was driving him insane and he was pulling his hair out dangerously fast. Perhaps the fact that like almost everyone he had this little, tiny (well maybe not so tiny) crush on Armie didn’t help at all. Mostly because he simply didn’t like it and was way harsher than necessary, while ogling him when Armie was focused on the task in hand.

“So the atomic number is about?”

“Ummm … it’s the number of …… protons …..and neutrons”

“No Armie, it’s the mass number. Seriously Armie, it’s our third week and we are still going with basics of the basics. Atomic protons, mass number protons, and neutrons. You have to remember this!”

“Easy for you to say” Armie huffed, angry and annoyed

“I’m helping you with these, you could show at least some gratitude”

“Gratitude?!” Armie repeated with a scowl painting his features “Are you for real?”

“Yeah, gratitude. Coz no one wants to spend time on the pointless task of teaching you chemistry because despite how good you look and how good you play, you aren’t a clever in this field at all. You think you can win with being handsome and charming, flashing eyelashes left and right, being a dick to everyone else that seems not usable at the moment. So yeah you could at least try, I don’t spend my Friday evenings with you here, because it’s fun” Timmy turned the page scoffing with annoyance, it seemed like Armie was thinking so highly of himself that Timmy should just bask in his presence, forgetting about everything else. Perhaps his plan was not learning at all but bribing Timmy with his interest to take those tests for him. The asshole.

“You know what forget it! You can go and spend your Fridays as you wish, this isn’t going anywhere and I’d rather learn something rather than waste my time.” Armie grunted and grabbing his things, he left Timmy alone, surprised and gaping. 

* * *

He didn’t dwell about it over the weekend, he agreed with Armie that it wasn’t going anywhere (though it wasn’t his fault, he tried) and there wasn’t any point of wasting their time. So when Monday rolled over he only had to think about what to tell miss Morris, so she won’t be disappointed with him. 

He caught glimpses of Armie in the corridors over the next few days (still thinking if there was some good excuse he could sell), but it seemed that Armie didn’t see him or just plainly ignored him. Only once he did saw as Armie’s friend - Nick staring at him with anger, but when their eyes met he quickly schooled his features and move on with the talk. He thought about going to miss Morris and telling her everything right then and there. It was not his fault, that Armie Hammer was a stupid dick that couldn’t understand the most simple things of chemistry and thought so highly of himself that he didn’t even try. If his idea was for Timmy to help him cheat on his exams, giving him answers via text messages he was more than mistaken. But he didn’t want to be the one telling this to miss Morris, because after all, he wasn’t the one to be blamed for that. So he decided on letting Armie do the honors.

“You look even paler today Timmo” Saoirse said, sitting next to him in the cafeteria, holding a paper cup in her hands 

“And you are charming as always Sersh” 

“I’m very well aware of that. Thank you very much” he chuckled and she flashed a smile on him “How’s the thing with Armie?”

“There isn’t”

“What?” she inquired incredulously, her eyes wide open and looking at him for details. 

“Well we had a disagreement on Friday and he said that he no longer needs me” 

“He really said that? That he no longer needs you?” her voice inquisitive, and she leaned a little bit forward as if it was a confidential theme 

“Not exactly in those words, but he made clear I don’t have to help him anymore” Timmy responded a little bit confused and curious. Saoirse wasn’t really in the circle of Armie Hammer and his friends. As well as he wasn’t. Some rumors were heard, but those were mostly big gossip, that wasn’t entirely true “Why do you ask?”

“Well, because I’ve heard that he really needs to pass this exam. Like he can’t fail it.” 

He looked at her, surprised and even more confused, question raising in his mind even though it was just some rumor she heard. Before she shrugged her shoulders and changed the topic, he thought about miss Morris never giving anyone tests to pass chemistry. And she asked him to help Armie, even though she could do it herself. 

* * *

He had quite forgotten about it until he stumbled on Armie talking with Nick on Wednesday on a period between the 4th and 5th class. He was just heading to his locker, wanting to snatch book for his biology class, his eyes locked firmly on his phone, texting with Pauline because she once again refused to help him. He was right in the middle of writing to her ‘to fuck off’ very unkindly because after all, it was his sister, so he could say that, when the conversation reached his ears and between one second and another he started processing the words. 

“Look, Nick, it’s gonna be fine”

“Armz for fuck sake, we both know you won’t pass it on your own. We were already in that lane and you failed. You need help”

“Thanks for faith in my abilities bro. And yeah, maybe I do need help, but that wasn’t what was happening. I didn’t get a single thing. I was even more stressed. I’m not gonna go and ask for help. Not him”

“But you need to pass this one”

“And I’m very well aware of that Nicki. I will do what I can, but not this”

The voices faded and he glanced to see them moving down the corridor, backpacks on their shoulders, still in conversation, but it was clear that Nick wasn’t convincing Armie to do what he suggested. And something heavy and bitter positioned in Timmy’s stomach. Having a clear idea about who they were talking about.

* * *

That night he laid in bed for hours, squirming and tossing around. Feeling cold and hot. Trying to fall asleep on one side then the other. But the thought clutched to his mind and he couldn’t stop thinking about Armie and what he said. His words on constant replay, like a broken CD playing in his head over and over again. And he wasn’t sure what to do with that. He didn’t believe Armie, but there were other things. Because surely if it would be something crucial for Armie, he would have said, wouldn’t he?! Make it clear from the start. But he didn’t and this was exactly what kept him awake in the middle of the night. He closed his eyes and eventually drifted to sleep after deciding on having a talk with miss Morris tomorrow. To finally get to know the reason for it all.

* * *

He wasn’t quite sure how to ask about it when he entered the classroom and she looked at him questioningly. Only then he realized he should have thought about it and come prepared. But he obviously didn’t, because he was kind of dumb in that way.

“Yes, Timmy?” 

“I wanted to ask about Armie”

“What about him?”

“There’s something else right? You didn’t just give him tests to pass and asked me to help him because he was failing?!” she looked at him, her brows slightly frowning and he stepped from one foot to the other, scratching his nails because suddenly coming to her and asking about Armie felt like a very bad idea. She didn’t tell him for a reason.

“Did he tell you something?” and he didn’t even have to respond, his eyes widening at her question was enough of an answer, “In this case, I suppose you should ask him about it” he felt dismissed with those words and with just a nod left the classroom. Convinced more that there was something else neither of them cared to tell him. And there was only one person that could help him with that. He just wasn’t sure how to approach him. Since they really didn’t like each other.

* * *

Nick was the last person he would love to have a chat with. He was … kind of like Armie but just even slightly worse if that was even possible. Well turned out it was since Nick was very much alive and now staring at him with mocking expression on his face. Truth to be told they never talked. Hell, they were never seen standing next to each other. Timmy only knew who Nick was because everyone in school knew him, so he wasn’t an exception and Nick most probably knew him because Armie was his best friend. And that was the reason Timmy decided to even talk with him. To change his proud score of not even being in the vicinity of Nick Delli Santi. Because if anyone beside Armie and miss Morris knew it had to be him.

“What?” 

“I want to know what know what’s the deal between your friend and miss Morris?! Why he has to pass her class and she somehow makes it easier for him?” he asked without any prelude, aware that Nick wouldn’t be easily played. Besides, Timmy just wanted to know because he was involved. Also whatever with what Nick was thinking of him. 

“That’s none of your business’

“Frankly quite the opposite. I’m helping him with that”

“You _were_ helping him with that” Nick corrected him, accentuating the past form and the idea that it might be more difficult than he expected, appeared in Timmy’s mind. 

“Just tell me”

“And why should I?” Nick countered, leaning with one shoulder against the locker, cocking his head slightly to the left. _One stupid jerk._

“Because you know he won’t pass it without my help. And he has to. So the only question is why?” Nick sighed, his eyes closing for a second as if to articulate the response

“He has to pass it,” he finally said and Timmy couldn’t contain the eye-roll that followed his words, he wanted to say ‘duh’ but somehow it sounded so childish and at the same time sarcastic that he wasn’t quite sure Nick would catch it.

“Well obviously” he couldn’t himself to not say, getting a glare in return

“Perhaps you should ask someone else then if you can’t let me finish and have to pull your smartypants even further up your chest”

“He has to pass and?”

“He has to pass because otherwise they’re gonna kick him out of the team”

“And this is the big deal?” he asked incredulously, his brows coming up high, eyes opening even further

“Jesus, you really are something else. He has a college scholarship, but if he won’t play then he will simply lose it. And not playing means no more opportunities college-wise. But I guess you’re more ignorant than I expected”

“College?!” he choked out taken completely by surprise, Armand fucking Hammer with a college scholarship. He had woken up in some parallel world. 

“Just because you think of him as a stupid and dumb volleyball player doesn’t mean it’s true. And now I have better things to do than try to explain the obvious, just because you refuse to acknowledge that you are wrong.” pushing off of the locker, he left Timmy alone with his thoughts swelling in his head like a sponge in the water.

* * *

It turned out that tracking down Armie Hammer was quite a difficult task. First of all, because he didn’t have even a single person that mingled in both circles of friends, second of all, he couldn’t get any information about his schedule which was freaking weird. It seemed like no one was willing to give him any information about Hammer. But there was always Saoirse to save the day and that was why he was standing right now in front of quite heavy glass doors that led to the sports hall where Armie was supposed to have a practice. Dwelling either on walking inside and sitting on one of the benches while watching and feeling totally out of place or just stay in the corridor like a fool and kind of lunatic. With a heavy sigh, he pushed the door and was immediately attacked with sounds, the loud commands, the ball beating the floor repeatedly, the hands clapping. It was loud and bright and for a fraction, he just stood there watching them play. Making almost the same movements, with finesse and grace moving over the court as figures on the chessboard. It was mesmerizing. It was too easy to spot Armie there. He was jumping so high, attacking the ball with full force, landing elegantly on the ground, the muscles of his legs on the full display, flexing and clenching with every shift. Sweat a firm, glistening layer sheathed over his whole body, the endings of his hair dump, sticking to the nape of his neck, to his forehead and in an annoying gesture he was flinging them back out of his eyes, wiping the excess of the moisture over his shorts. Timmy was mesmerized by how he held himself, how he presented himself, how easily he moved from one spot to the other. They all were shifting with perfect syncs, like actors presenting the play without words, only with expressions.

When the final whistle blew, he had to shake his head to get back to the present. He didn’t know the rules, but he immensely enjoyed watching them play. Because there was beauty behind each and every pass, there was strength in each and every jump, there was swiftness in every attempt to touch the ball before it would fall to the ground. He wasn’t surprised when Armie stayed behind the rest talking with the coach, Nick smirking at him while passing. Then Armie looked at him and stopped struck to immediately snap to reality and kept on moving to the changing room, not even bothering to glance at him while moving past him.

“Jesus. I want to talk to you” he shouted, running to catch up with him

“What about?” Armie responded not slowing down, not turning back just keeping ongoing

“Can you fucking stop?”

To his surprise, Armie just did, almost in the mid-step and slowly turned around to look at him expectantly and Timmy felt his throat knotting, mouth going dry under the scrutinized gaze.

“Well?”

He bit his lip, trying to find anything to start up with, some magical words that would allow him to just say what he wanted. But there was tension between them, the uncertainty after last Friday. And Timmy really didn’t know how to approach it, since Armie very deliberately didn’t want him to know it. He played with the hem of his sweatshirt when Armie just sighed and turned back, walking away just like it.

“Fuck it” he mumbled angrily, running after him directly into changing room that was surprisingly empty except Armie. That was currently standing half-naked, his shirt crumpled in his hand, his torso glistening with sweat in the dim light from the ceiling. And Timmy found himself looking over defined muscles, the chest hair scattering the skin, the darker path of them leading to his shorts. He couldn’t tear his gaze away, his mouth dry, a blush coming to taint his cheeks. Arousal slowly waking various parts of his body.

_Fuck_

“Nick told me about your problem” he was able to finally say, his voice abnormally hoarse, eyes growing wider when Armie just dropped the shorts to the floor and quickly put grey sweatpants ”I want to help you” was what came next, when Armie dragged over himself a black hoodie

“No”

“No?!” Timmy repeated incredulously, his brows furrowing

“I don’t need your pity help. That’s why I didn’t want you to know, that’s why I asked Morris to not tell you anything about it. Before you knew you thought I didn’t deserve your help, you thought I was some stupid dick that can’t appreciate someone else help and tries just to annoy them. You didn’t want to do anything with me back then. Nothing has changed.”

Grabbing his things and giving him last pointed look, Armie just walked away. Making from Timmy’s thoughts a real mush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. Let me know in the comments if you liked it!  
> The third and final chapter is still mostly unwritten, so really let's hope that I'd be able to end it before 29.  
> And since most probably it will be the last day possible, let me wish you now Happy Holidays, wherever you are, whatever you are celebrating, eat a lot, get rest, don't stress over stupid things!

The thing was now when he knew the truth, he didn’t want to let it go so easily. Perhaps, particularly because he didn’t give up on things, but even more because it was Armie who sent him away. It turned out that tracking him down wasn’t an easy task and even tougher one was to get to talk to him. He had a fucking crazy schedule. And that Timmy had to admit. He had training on Monday and Wednesday, gym training on Tuesday, on Thursday he finished his classes late. It was only on Friday when he had some free time. Or at least more than on previous days. It downed on Timmy why exactly they were meeting on Friday evenings. Shame and guilt coiled in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know about any of this, but after all, it shouldn’t matter. He was meant to help him, even if he didn’t like him. 

Well, he did like him … in certain ways. And perhaps because of that he was harsher than ever, meaner than necessary. Now he had to fix it somehow.

* * *

As it turned out cornering Armie after his practice was a weak tactic. He just kept on shrugging him off, saying he was exhausted and really didn’t want to talk. Timmy couldn’t really contradict him, seeing him all sweaty, his hair damp, his long legs stretched in front of him, his body sagging more in every passing second. He was brushing him off after every class as well, on free periods and was basically avoiding public places, fearing that Timmy might find him. Or at least that was how it looked like for him. Before that he saw Armie almost on every corner, now it was hard to see him in days.

The date of the first test was coming closer and Timmy really didn’t know what to do. Obviously, that was where he started to seek help. A bit too late, he knew. Sometimes he was quite a stubborn dickhead.

“Say sorry,” Saoirse said in the mid-chew of her cheese with celery sandwich, scowling at him

“What?”

“Oh pluezee” she grumbled exasperated, smacking the food on the table, “I know you Timmo. You didn’t apologize to him for being a dick. You just offered your services again, convinced that he will just accept it as nothing happened. Well, it happened. And he deserves an apology from you. And if he still doesn’t want your help, let go. He isn’t some piece of meat for you to play with. Even if you’d want to” she added snickering at him, then pulling herself up and walking out of the cafeteria. 

He really hated it when she was right.

* * *

Why it was harder than he anticipated?! Just to walk to him and say ‘sorry’. Timmy groaned, frustration bubbling in his stomach. It was the right thing to do. To apologize and offer help, he knew that. Perhaps it didn’t help that Armie Hammer was a douchebag in his dictionary and you didn’t casually apologize to them. It should work the other way around.

The sigh coming from behind startled him and sort of a yelp left his throat unwillingly. He turned around quickly and saw little smirk tugging Armie’s lips before he schooled himself and looked at him questioningly.

“I wanted to talk,” he said after a while when Armie just opened his locker room and started to put his things inside 

He got a blatant gaze in return, sensing that he should start talking instead of just waiting for some reaction. 

_Damn he looked so freaking good today_

His treacherous mind supplied and he could feel the blush spreading over his cheeks, then, even more, when Armie cocked his head slightly to the left, giving him a funny look.

“Listen, I just… wanted to apologize. For how dumb I acted and how little help I gave. For being an utter ass to you” 

And then Armie smiled, his lips curved just so lightly, showing just a bit of his teeth. That kind of sweet and shy smile, the one that made him gentler, more approachable. 

“I still want to help you. To pass the exam that is. I know I was a dick, but it’s not like are better. I’m sure we can work together for that test”

He didn’t even finish his sentence, last words were spoken almost shakenly, seeing as Armie’s face crumbled, the smile disappearing in an instant.

“Better” he repeated absently, before he shook his head, expression going blank “I already told you I don’t want your help. Nice chat. And apologies” shutting loud his locker, he strode away, leaving Timmy dumbstruck. 

* * *

He wasn’t stupid. He sometimes made bad decisions, like saying stupid words, but that didn’t make him stupid. He was also intelligent enough to know why Armie felt offended. Well, in fact, he did offend him right after he apologized. And that made him even more of a dick that he wanted to admit. It wasn’t his brightest idea. But he was short on time, good thinking and people that could help him, so he basically did what he could think of. Perhaps sneaking on Armie in locker rooms after training wasn’t the best of his ideas.

“Oh for fuck sakes” Armie muttered seeing him, getting up from the bench, his shirt curled in his fist, his torso naked and shining with a firm layer of sweat. Timmy licked his lips, that were suddenly dry and swallowed past the knot in his throat. Realizing, too late as always, that it was too late to back off.

“Wait, wait, wait” he quickly said, seeing Armie standing and almost marching out of the room, without realizing his hands came up to Armie’s chest and he instantly felt the warmth radiating from him. He hastily took them away, feeling the blush rising on his cheeks. 

“What now?!” and there was this scowl again, twisting that beautiful face and Timmy wanted … he definitely should stop daydreaming and start talking.

“Ok, please hear me out. I’m sorry ok?! I really fucked up and I’m truly sorry. That I didn’t help you and that I offended you the other day”

“Whatever” it sounded resigned

“But I still want to help you. We both can agree I’m a dick, but I can also help you with those tests. Like … just give me a chance. And see what happens next”

“Ok”

“Ok?” he repeated, relief coloring his voice

“Yeah ok”

He saw a small smile curving Armie’s lips. And he almost _almost_ high-fived himself in front of him. He did it standing right outside the door.

* * *

He bit his lower lip, standing hesitantly outside of the library. He was kind of nervous and it wasn’t because he didn’t know what to do, because he did. He came prepared and he had some ideas on how to make it simple for Armie to understand. He was nervous because he had to prove he could. That despite what Armie thought of him at this moment, he had to show that he was capable. Of helping him.

He pushed the door and walked inside spotting Armie immediately. He was occupying the table at the end of the hall, next to the windows, some books already sprawled all over it in front of him. His fingers curled around a pen, his other hand threading through his hair and Timmy realized that most probably Armie was terrified of failing. Of not being able to stay with the team and losing his scholarship. And he was a dick enough to diss him, to not give much of himself to help him.

“Hey. I got a few things for you” he threw from the start, sitting on the chair opposite Armie and getting his stuff out “We gonna start from the beginning, there are things you really have to remember, so we gonna work on that, maybe try the ways for you to memorize them. And I know it’s a test” he added, spreading some of his notes on the table to be unambiguous “But exercises are the key, so we gonna do lots of those and I have some more for you to do at home if that’s fine with you of course”

“I guess so”

“Great” 

And he started explaining about atoms, electrons, neutrons and so on

* * *

Turned out Armie was a very quick learner when he understood what was said to him, he remembered things easier when he could connect it to some weird volleyball techniques or faults. The odd and incomprehensible for Timmy associations made sense in his brain despite the fact that whole quantum chemistry was quite an untouchable idea. But he got the basics quickly and answered all the questions, making some pretty small mistakes. And at the end of that class, Timmy couldn’t contain a smile, feeling proud of Armie’s progress. His stomach clenched painfully when Armie grinned at him in return, to bashfully look back onto his sheets and returned to his exercises.

The next week’s class was also filled with a lot of matters to go through. 

“Ok, since there’s still much to do and you have your first test on Wednesday, I got you more exercises. If you have time just do them at home and you can send me answers. I can give you my phone number or you can send me them by whatever”

And Armie just nodded, scribbling his phone number at the corner of Timmy’s notes. That was how he ended with Armie’s phone number and some weird knots in the pit of his stomach. Then he got bunch pics from him via Whatsapp and he helped him to get the right answers for 2 questions. They spent the rest of the evening chatting about everything, from school and food to music, books, and movies. Then Armie had to go because he had some early training and he wanted to get enough sleep, Timmy ended getting some sleep emojis and gif about falling asleep, that not surprisingly anymore got him all warm and happy inside. And he also fell asleep with a smile curving his lips.

* * *

He was waiting for Armie next to the door of chemistry class, wanting to know how did it go in that very second, wanting to know if it went well. He was anxiously biting his nails, his curls falling down to his eyes, obscuring his view. His fingers were unconsciously tapping on his thigh, a nervous habit he couldn’t really get rid of. He didn’t really understand why he felt so invested, why he wanted Armie to pass, why he wanted to still have these meet-ups with him, only the two of them. 

After a few minutes, when his hands started to sweat, his heart beating too fast, Armie walked out, that soft, gentle smile tugging his lips, making Timmy’s heart clenched painfully in his chest. And then Armie wrapped his arms around his small body, pulling him closer, chest to chest. 

“Thank you”

Timmy drowned in exquisite essence of Armie, wrapping itself around him, his warmth, his scent, his voice. It was the best feeling in his life.

* * *

Unsurprisingly things changed after that. Armie became more open, it turned out he was quite sharp, witty and goofy. Their time spent together was filled with jokes and teasing when they both were kind of exhausted with chemistry. Armie also started sending him weird memes or things he thought as funny and Timmy sent him back his. The shift was gradual but very organic and Timmy found that he liked chatting with Armie, he liked being around him. Perhaps even his little bad crush, turned into something more after he allowed himself to know Armie. Perhaps that was also the turn when things went from friendly to kind of romantic and maybe embarrassing. It was the first time when Armie couldn't meet him on Friday because he had a game and proposed to postpone the meeting to the next day 

_“Only if you have time. We can meet at mines”_

Timmy agreed knowing perfectly that he didn’t want to miss hanging out with Armie. Even though they spend time learning chemistry (and they were now going through the calculation of solutions, not surprisingly anymore as soon as Armie got the idea behind that he was quick and correct with his calculations). 

That was why he was standing next to this huge, beautiful house, thinking how on Earth someone could even live there. The feeling deepened when Armie let him in and he was able to see the interior. It felt somehow cold, too much of white and brown mixed together, it was this type of house that had steel countertops in the kitchen and no food to eat. 

“You want some snacks? I thought we will be most comfortable in my room. I can’t eat unhealthy things, but I have some popcorn, nuts, and chips”

“And what would you have for yourself?”

“Carrot sticks,” Armie said grinning to him. 

* * *

The sound of carrot cracking when he took the bites was kind of distracting. Or it had more to do with Armie’s lips wrapping themselves around the carrot sticks, how his jaw was moving while he was chewing, how perhaps absentmindedly he licked his upper lip pondering the next question, until Timmy lost himself in looking at the plump flesh, that when Armie asked him a question he needed a few seconds to gather his thoughts and for Armie to repeat it again. His cheeks were covered in pink blush when he was explaining how to solve this task step by step, he could also feel Armie’s curious gaze on him, that made it even worse, his voice was hoarse and his first sentences were stuttered and if anyone would ask him how much is two plus two he wouldn’t know straight away. 

It was also awkward and embarrassing because after entering he spotted only one chair next to the desk. It wasn’t really helping that he wasn’t the one lying on the bed, because Armie was stretching on it, his long limbs spreading over the bedsheets almost sinfully. The grey sweatpants lose on his thighs but hugging his calves perfectly. And who knew he had a thing for fucking calves. There was also the fact that they were pulled low on his hips and every time he shifted on the bed, every time his shirt rode up, Timmy could see his taunt and tanned belly, his happy trail going down to disappear in his underwear. Timmy felt too hot and too unfocused and Armie was fucking casually lying in that bed, sometimes stroking his chest in an absent manner, or even adjusting himself which made Timmy squeak and cough immediately to cover the first sound. It was really embarrassing because while Armie was going through exercises with some small questions, Timmy was getting hard.

“I swear with your help this is easier to get all of this, but my brain is fried. Dunno how yours isn’t smashed, I mean you even understand it. I only grasp what you are telling me, which I know is some reduced form of what you know to just let me past those tests”

“Don’t sell yourself so short Armie. What I tell you is the truth and the only thing I do is for you to better remember it.”

“Exactly” Armie confirmed on a laugh, throwing his book and papers away, sitting crossed legs on the bed and looking at him with mischievous. 

“What?” Timmy asked uncertain and confused, though the smile sneaked to curve his lips, involuntarily

“Do you have time? We could play some video games?”

“Bring it on dude”

* * *

“Why you don’t eat chips? You are one of those healthy freaks?” Armie belly laughed, clutching the controller hard in both hands, swinging around his place 

“Well we are in the middle of a tournament, I have to follow a strict diet to be in shape. So most fast foods are out of the list and I can only indulge myself sometimes with burgers.”

“What a boring life” Timmy exclaimed, pressing the same button harder with his thumb, sensing the proximity of Armie’s body next to him. They were sitting on the floor in front of the tv, controllers in hand, some stupid race game that they decided to play since neither were that good in anything else. 

“Yeah” he admitted, sadness slightly tinting his voice, making Timmy look at him 

“But you like it, volleyball that is?”

“Yeah, I love it. But sometimes I think about my life without training, diets and all those things that come with it and … it’s tempting. It’s easy to just be focused on school, on getting good grades and not always think if you will still be able to think after 3 hours of training if you will manage to be for the game on time to not skip any classes. If on the weekend you will have some time off or you will spend the whole two days catching up on classes”

“Well, since you already got a scholarship, I might assume that you are pretty amazing and that choosing the easier way what you should do. Sometimes choosing an easier path doesn’t mean choosing an easier life. You have no idea what is to come, the best you can do is what makes you happy. And if playing volley and jumping fucking high as I saw you do, killing yourself in the gym and with your crazy schedule, is for you, then, by all means, do it” 

Armie laughed, the sound coming from the depths of his body, making him lay down on the carpet, the soft wheezing reverberating around them and Timmy couldn’t contain to laugh as well. He leaned backward, to rest his back on the floor, his arm brushing against Armie’s. He turned his head to the right to look at him, seeing his face open and relaxed, the smile spreading all over it, gentling his features. Timmy wanted to kiss him. At that exact moment, when they were almost stilled in time. His body urged him to close the distance between them, to finally feel Armie’s lips against his, to know if they are as soft as they look. To grasp him and feel Armie’s muscles against his fingertips. And then Armie’s eyet met his. That deep oceanic hue of blue. Utterly mesmerizing. 

In the middle of the floor in Armie’s room, he realized he was utterly fucked. 

* * *

He wasn’t quite sure how she had done it. But nothing was impossible in the Saoirse Ronan dictionary. So when he opened his door for her, he wasn’t quite surprised to found out later the beer bottles in her bag. She was after all really fucking sneaky. 

“Spill your guts all over the floor, pony. And we shall make sacrifice from it” 

That at least made him laugh, she was always kind of bizarre. Perhaps that was why they were friends. She didn’t take his shit for real and always knew when to and where hit him. Figuratively speaking. Although she was inclined to aggressive behavior. Arm punching, hair pulling. That sort of thing. 

“I might be in trouble” he admitted

“Ooh do tell” she responded gleefully, taking two glass bottles in her hands, and opening them against one another, using caps for leverage. They popped free and she handed him one, he took a sip and made a face at the bitter taste of the liquid. 

“It’s about Armie”

“My dear, that much I could already deduce” he rolled eyes at her exclamation and took another gulp as if trying to give himself courage. 

“You know I always found him attractive”

“You mean that you always got the hots for him, ready to get into some serious groping after training” 

His eyes open wide at her words, brows furrowing and she laughed joyfully at him.

“Fucker” he murmured, receiving a punch in return 

“Watch your mouth. Now, as we already established we both knew about your utter attraction towards our sculpted like Greek God Hammer. My brain still can’t quite catch were the problem lies.”

“Ummm … well … it’s because we started to spend more time together, you know when I was teaching him and he isn't bad at all. He’s quite funny and fucking witty. He’s really nice to chat with and he doesn’t act like his ass is above his head, and like …”

“OH MY GOD!!! Timmy!” 

She gaped at him, the bottle suspended in mid-air, forgotten to be pulled forward to touch her lips. 

“For fucking real?!” she asked incredulously, spilling some of the beer on her hands and deciding immediately to just set aside the bottle to not make more damage. She licked her hand, swiping her tongue over her fingers to get rid of the fluid. 

“What?!”

“What?!” she repeated after him as if not believing in what she heard him saying “Timmy. You like him”  
“Of course I like him. He’s a nice guy”   
“No. You like _like_ him” 

_Fucking fuckinity fuck_

* * *

The realization downed at him in stages, but things got clearer. Why he reacted how he did, why his heart clenched seeing Armie, his smile, his laugh. Why he was nervous meeting him, why he sometimes stuttered right after staring at him. His little body-crash converted to normal crush. And it was so painfully obvious that he still couldn’t quite understand how he missed it. 

That wasn’t important at the time being. He was more focused on how he should act around Armie. The one thing at least was clear. That he couldn’t act on it. Armie was hetero, volleyball player and could get whoever he wanted (even if that were women only) and wasn’t interested in Timmy. Not only because he behaved like a dickhead from the start.

The best tactic he came up with thus far, was to act like nothing changed Perhaps with less staring and daydreaming, saving this for more alone time to not make some embarrassing confessions in the heat of the moment. Act cool, not treat Armie any differently, just trying to say chill with it. Since there were only a few tests Armie had to take, so their time together would soon be over. No need to stress about it more. After all, they spun in very different social circles, that there were no reasons for them to stay in touch. Even if Timmy really wanted it to happen. It wasn’t a concert of wishes. Unfortunately.

It all sounded easy and doable in theory. Per usual, how theory worked in real life, was another issue altogether. And it turned out it was easier to kind of avoid Armie in corridors. His luck ended on Tuesday when he was getting his books for the next classes. He yelped, squeaked, his books fell to the floor when he found Armie next to his locker. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to startle you,” he said in sort of a greeting kneeling in front of him to collect the items “Here. I didn’t know you scare so easily”

“I do not” Timmy scoffed offended, a pink blush rising on his cheeks, when he took over the handed things “I was thinking”

“About what?”

_You_

“Things”

“Fair enough. Listen I wanted to ask you something. We have a game this Thursday, here. So I wanted to know if you could come?”

“Umm, to one of your games? Armie you know well enough that I don’t know shit about volleyball rules” he said on a laugh, aiming to brush the request. He really didn’t need any more time with him. Especially being allowed to look at him for about 2 hours straight, how he would move around the pitch, how high he would jump. How he would flick his hair out of his eyes, how his whole body would be covered in a firm layer of sweat, glistening in the spotlights. 

_Fuck, don’t go there._   
“Yeah I know, but … could you please come? It’s really important to me”

“Sure”

_You are really fucking weak Chalamet._

But the shit-eating grin he got in return was worth it.

* * *

He dragged Saoirse for that game with him. He just couldn’t go alone, even with her by his side he felt kind of strange, out of the place. But the beaming smile he got when Armie spotted him, was enough to make it the best 3 hours of his life. Especially that Armie kept on shooting him glances, as if to make sure that Timmy was still there. That was painfully adorable and even Sersh couldn’t hide the knowing smirk. Or she just didn’t try. Per usual.

His stomach was in knots half-way through the game. The heat was pooling in the pit of his stomach and he couldn’t quite shake the idea that maybe Armie wanted something as well. Even if the idea sounded insane. It still lingered in his head, unwanted and confusing. He decided to not dwell on it and stick to the original plan. 

Avoidance.

He was even convinced he succeeded when on Friday he didn’t see Armie at any period. Not even a glimpse. Just when he wanted to high-five himself for a well-done job, his phone buzzed. He read the message and groaned. 

_‘Skipped today. Care to come to mine?’_

Of fucking course, he didn’t mind. Though perhaps he shouldn’t believe his own excuse for their weekly classes. After all, it stopped being just teaching a long time ago. 

* * *

_Shirtless_. Armie was fucking shirtless, his sculpted torso glowing in the sun, the blond strands of his hair tousled carelessly to the back. His nipples dusky and hardened, he was kind of panting, taking air in rush gulps, not precisely focusing on the task.

_Why are they hard?!_

_Timmy, stop looking at his fucking nipples._

_Jesus fucking Christ._

His gaze swept down, realizing that he was at least wearing pants.

_Fucking joggers._

Grey, loose in thighs area, snugged low on his hips, not so secretly showing how hung Armie was.

_Pepsi bottle. Yeah, he heard._

He dropped his eyes to the floor, blush rising on his cheeks, heat churning in the pit of his stomach.

“Come on in” Armie finally said, inviting him inside with a flick of his hand “Sorry for making you coming here. Again. Just usually after a hard game, I get the day free, to let the steam out and rest. But I didn’t want to miss our class “ he added, smiling bashfully and Timmy’s heart made a somersault.

He was so fucked. 

* * *

Focusing on anything, let alone chemistry, was quite an impossible task with Armie Hammer laying shirtless on the bed. The muscles on display, clenching, flexing, his fingertips brushing over his nipples in a very absent manner you could think he’s doing that without thinking. Timmy tried to think about anything, calculating solutions in his head, naming chemical compounds or even naming alkanes in the correct order and drawing their structure in his head. Nothing was helping. He still couldn’t tear his gaze away from Armie. 

And then it happened. Armie’s hand sneaked down from his chest, grazing over his right nipple, to his groin and adjusting himself a bit. Timmy gaped, his mouth watering at the sight. He felt the heat rising inside him, blush sneaking into his cheeks. They weren’t even half-way through and he was already on the edge of breaking and doing something stupid. And he just wanted to survive the next hour or so and then he would have the whole weekend to calm and compose himself.

After several minutes it happened again. This time, Armie palmed himself before giving another lazy, absent stroke. Timmy’s body went on fire. He didn’t know what to do. To say something, make Armie aware that it was making him uncomfortable or just kept on trying to ignore it. With no success thus far of course. He took several calming breaths, wishing his heart to stop beating so loudly in his chest, the pumping of his blood a ringing noise in his ears. 

When it happened for the third time, he snapped. He almost managed to collect himself, stay grounded, his nails digging painfully in the flesh of his thighs, but then Armie groaned. _Oh so quietly_. The sound reached his ears even with his blood thumping in his veins. 

“Can you stop” he hissed, turning to look at Armie, his face in the beautiful color of beetroot. 

“Ummm” Armie hastily took his hand away and sit on the bed, no longer stretched across the sheets like in invitation “What?”

“This” Timmy said, standing, his hands motioning Armie’s state

“What?!” 

Armie repeated again, louder, suddenly standing next to Timmy, looking at him

“All this. Like you are lying shirtless in your fucking bed, stretching, flexing and then even groaning, your hand is moving up and down like you are teasing yourself like this is some sort of foreplay for you. And I just can’t”

“You can’t what?!”

Fucking fuck it.

And then he kissed him, angrily pressed his lips to Armie’s, his outrage and ire fuelling him. He was ready to push himself away and bolt out of the door before Armie could think about what had just happened, but then Armie opened his mouth and a keen moan escaped his lips when he felt Armie’s tongue caressing his.

It was pure madness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hoped I'd be able to finish this whole fic before 29th but I was lucky and I've got about 2 weeks more. And because it seemed that the last chapter would be just super long and huge with so many things I wanted to include, I decided to cut it in half.   
> There's some angst, be aware.  
> I'll post the last chapter soon (most probably Tuesday), till then take care and let me know what you think!  
> I love all your comments and I read them immediately, but I want to answer them after I will finish this whole fic.

Of course, he flew away. Never did he managed to react properly in very stressful situations. And that was one of those. If not the most fucking stressful and frightening. So he did the most reasonable thing he could think of in that moment. Literally run away. When he was back at home, the door safely closed, he realized once again he was utterly and completely fucked.

* * *

The never-ending swirl of thoughts filled his head. He still couldn’t quite believe he just kissed Armie. Basically saying ‘ _ fuck it _ ’ to his whole life and acting on the feeling. He couldn’t imagine himself going back to school after this. That would be just humiliating. And quite terrifying. Worst of it all was that he couldn’t avoid Armie forever. 

He already had a few unanswered phone-calls and even more unread texts. He was just this type of person. He preferred to know there was some text and dread what was written there, then just plainly read it. Simply reading it was just so not angst-y. So when Saturday evening came he didn’t expect anything. Other than crawl in bed under the covers and pretend he didn’t exist, so no one would come and bother him. 

“Timo there’s someone waiting for you,” Pauline said, walking in without knocking, as she usually did

“Who is it?” he asked, nonplussed, the mop of his curls peeking out of the covers 

“Some pretty huge, handsome blond dude standing outside, looking utterly bashful and smiling shyly at me, even when he could press me to the ground without a single tear of sweat falling from his body”

“WHAT?!” he squealed, trying to get out of bed, but his limbs getting tangled in the sheet and with a yelp, he toppled to the ground. Pauline eyed him, her lips curved into a smile. She looked kind of predatory like this, leaning over the door frame, the essence of nonchalance and mischief. “Can you go there and tell him I’m not home?! That I went somewhere. Anywhere. Like, tell him anything you want”

“Kay,” she said, shrugging

Timmy sighed relieved, leaning over the bed, his head resting on the top of the covers, eyes closed. His heart rate slowly getting back to normal. He heard the sound of his door opening again, a creak resonating between the four walls.

“Did he go?” 

“Hi”

He shrieked hearing Armie’s voice, his eyes fluttering open, his brain losing coordination over his limbs which ended in pain spreading over his elbow after he hit the bedside table in haste of standing up. He looked at Armie bewildered, already feeling the blush rising on his cheeks, his body hot all of a sudden for various reasons. Then he looked at Pauline, who was partially ogling Armie and curiously eyeing them both. He glared at her and she glared back at him.

“You told me I can say anything to him” 

With a wink, she left them alone. 

They stood facing each other, rather awkwardly. Timmy really didn’t know what to say and apparently Armie didn’t either, even though he came here. The sight of Armie in his bedroom was truly bizarre.

“Ummm … hi,” he cocked his head to the right, fingers scratching his scalp just to have something to do. It was getting hotter and hotter in the room. Armie closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath as if to gather his thoughts.

“I ya … I'm sorry”

And that was definitely not something Timmy thought of hearing.

“My behavior was simply unacceptable, I’m sorry for that. I made you uncomfortable and I’d understand if you don’t want to help me anymore”

“I’m sorry what?! You didn’t do anything. I kissed  _ you _ ”

“I was behaving inappropriately, and — ”

“And I kissed you” Timmy interrupted him, something hot flaring inside him, he moved an inch closer “I kissed you. I kissed you because I wanted to, because it was for days on my mind. And you should be mad, angry with me, threatening to beat me up, make a mush of me, making my school-life a living hell” rambling wasn’t a good idea, but he couldn’t help himself as in many other stressful situations. 

“Why would I do that?” 

“Because you’re the hetero volleyball player, because you’re not into some lanky dudes like me, because you didn’t want me to kiss you”

“And what if I did?” Armie asked, getting closer, the gap between them waning “And what if I’m not this hetero volleyball player?” another step “What if I am into lanky dudes like you” and another “What if I wanted you to kiss me”

And then, suddenly even though Timmy saw every step Armie made, he was standing in front of him, a little space left between their bodies. Enough for Timmy to feel the warmth coming from Armie’s body, enough to breath his scent in, enough for him to want more.

After it, Armie did another unexpected thing, or perhaps Timmy was so caught in the moment that he sensed it coming, but it was still kind of mind-blowing, he simply leaned down and very tentatively put his lips over Timmy’s. It was sweet and gentle, and when Armie finally pulled away and Timmy’s eyes flutter open, he found Armie looking at him, the softest smile on his face, his blue eyes shining.

“So you  _ like like _ me,” Timmy asked, wiggling his eyebrows and it was a truly hilarious sight, making Armie belly-laugh. 

“Be serious” Timmy scoffed, slapping him not so gently in the arm 

“Isn’t it obvious? Or you just want me to say it again?” 

Timmy blushed when Armie brushed his thumb over his cheekbones and whispered to his ear  _ ‘I really do like you’ _

“For quite some time”

“WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT?!” Timmy squeaked in a high-pitched voice, making Armie wince “Like seriously you what?”

“Oh really. Do you know how freaking good you look? How this hair of yours just want to be pulled? How hard it was to pay attention when you bit your lower lip?!”

Armie had his scuff, kind of annoyed voice and Timmy marveled at the fact that he recognized it so easily.

“So you like my hair”

Armie mumbled something feigned irritated, that sounded a lot like ‘ _honestly_ ’, before grabbing Timmy by his shirt and pulling him for a kiss, sinking his fingers to those delicious curls he wanted so much to touch.

  
  


He was very comfortable. Apparently the solid brick of muscles on Armie’s chest was quite a good pillow. And he emanated heat like a crazy furnace.

“Aren’t you too comfortable?” 

Timmy squirmed, moved his butt a little over Armie’s leg, turned on his side to face him

“Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’ and grinning at him wickedly. Armie smiled at him softly, his eyes shining with happiness and Timmy couldn’t stop himself from moving closer and giving him a peck on the lips. That turned into something more than just a peck in a couple of seconds and if they were both breathless, panting harshly and uncomfortably hard well that was on them.

* * *

It was the best Saturday and Sunday Timmy ever had. He wasn’t really that surprised that when Monday came he once again felt like he didn’t know what to do. Armie and him … they didn’t talk about it, preferred to have their mouths occupied in some other way. It really was an understatement to say that he really didn’t know what to do. Should he kiss Armie, should he hold his hand, should they be open, should he sit with Armie’s friends now? Or maybe that was not what Armie wanted, the whole relationship thing. Maybe he just wanted to kiss Timmy and know how it felt. Perhaps it was just an experiment. Or a dare. A joke.

Why the fuck he didn’t think about it sooner?! Wasn’t it weird that all of sudden Armie was _ into _ him?! Not even for that he was a guy, but also because he was him! Some lanky dude that was interested in a bunch of weird stuff and wasn’t popular at all. What the fuck was he thinking making out with Armie all weekend, knowing perfectly that it was too good to be true. He wasn’t an interesting person, he didn’t have a well-built body. He was just him. Plain old Timmy.

His nerves were eating him alive when with his head bowed he entered the school building on Monday morning. He really wanted to disappear, for everyone to just forget he existed. 

He yelped and screamed when someone grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him inside an empty classroom. Before he could properly panic and scream at the top of his lungs for help, there was a big hand brushing over his right cheek, another one sneaking around the nape of his neck and pulling him closer, the softly whispered ‘ _ good morning _ ’ before Armie leaned down and kissed him, making Timmy sigh in relief. Armie sought the entrance with his tongue and Timmy opened his mouth on a moan, relishing the soft strokes and gentle proddings. 

“Today is crazy” Armie finally admitted after pulling away, his lips plump and so deliciously swollen and Timmy thought ‘ _ I did that _ ’ and couldn't stop himself from preening “I won’t have time for the rest of the day and I wanted to say ‘ _ good morning _ ’ and kiss you” he added, somewhat sheepishly, like he wasn’t the one that dragged him here and kissed him senseless.

“Come to mine after,” Timmy said before he could stop himself, before he could think of what was he saying 

“I have training today”

“Come to mine” he repeated and kissed him again, feeling Armie’s smile against his lips.

* * *

He arrived tired, exhausted, his hair in disarray as if he was pulling his hand through his hair in an anxious manner, he had his grey sweatpants and crimson hoodie, he smelled citrusy and Timmy didn’t need more than lay on his bed, with Armie’s body wrapped around his, threading his fingers through Armie’s hair, hearing his breathing going deeper and deeper with every passing second. 

* * *

It didn’t take long for their evenings to turn into something more than just lying on the bed. They shared quite a few heavy make-out sessions, after some practices when Armie wasn’t that exhausted, and it was nice to just kiss him, explore the mouth with his lips and tongue, let his hands wander on the upper part of Armie’s body. Most of the time, they ended up curled around each other, both of them achingly hard, trying to slow their heart rates, to breathe deeper. 

But one time was different, Armie didn’t stop, didn’t pull away. He moved upwards, hovering over Timmy, his arms bracketing Timmy’s body, making Timmy open his thighs wider on their own accord. Armie kept his body suspended above Timmy’s for a while, not breaking the kiss, until finally Armie’s hips touched his and he grid their hard cocks together, eliciting a moan from Timmy. It was simply amazing and perfect and he wanted more, more of that exquisite friction. The keening sound pushed past his lips, when Armie grind their hard-ons again, made Armie halt, his eyes snapping open when delightful weight and warmth of Armie’s body disappeared. 

“Shit Timmy sorry,” Armie said, blush spreading over his cheeks, still scrambling away from him

“Fucking come back here already” he commented, snatching Armie’s shirt and pulling him down “I want this” he breathed the words against Armie’s lips, before diving into them again, sensing Armie relaxing against him. His lips parted to let the tongue in and then Armie started grinding again, his thrust shallow and uncoordinated, and Timmy was sure he was going to come. Faster than he could even think about it. He felt rather than saw Armie’s deft fingers undoing his pants and pushing them down, before doing the same with his own clothes. Timmy bit his lips to prevent a horribly loud moan to escape. But then Armie curled his big hand around both of their cocks and it just happened, he groaned aloud, horrified for a split of a second that someone in the house would hear him and come to see what was going on, but then Armie’s hand moved, stroking both shafts at the same time and all of the coherent thoughts flew from his mind, leaving only the desire to be consumed by. It only took a couple of strokes, before he was coming, the white ribbons of come shooting from his cock, coating Armie’s fingers. He felt Armie shudder against him a few seconds later, warm spunk spreading over his flaccid cock.

He opened his eyes after a few minutes (or perhaps hours), a soft smile playing on his lips. Armie was looking at him, happy and relaxed, and he simply couldn’t stop himself from kissing him again. Soft and sweet this time, leisurely exploring the inside of Armie’s mouth with his tongue.

“My hand it sticky” Armie finally said, turning and lying on his back, side to side with Timmy, making him laugh.

He was high on happiness. 

So, of course, something had to go wrong.

* * *

It didn’t happen instantly. Armie had a hectic schedule, so Timmy didn’t really question the lack of dates outside of his house. He was also happy about being in this bubble only with Armie. They shared a few more of handjobs, getting better each time. There was also this one time Timmy wanted to blow Armie and it was rather awkward than sensual, with Timmy choking on Armie’s hard length, trying to get his breath to normal, eyes filling with tears. But they both had come at the end, so Timmy would only place this situation in one of those that made him uncomfortable but at least he learned something. He already knew that if he wanted to go down on Armie, he had to open his mouth wide, not use his teeth and use his hand when needed.

Because of the newfound activity that they both quite enjoyed, their learning wasn’t that much of learning and when Armie slipped with his notes, almost failing the test altogether, Timmy decided it was time for a new tactic. As they say, desperate times call for desperate measures. He came up with a rewarding system, so every time Armie did very well on the test, he got something from it. A very long make-out session. A very long wank session. Or not so long, but still enthusiastic blow job session. There was this one time, when he got 100% of the test, so proud and pleased with himself, beaming at Timmy somehow bashfully asking if he could choose his award this time. And if Timmy ended up getting the most amazing, brain-shattering blowjob that made him come the hardest in his life, his vision whiting out, then no one else had to know. He did like to remind Armie though he was quite skillful with his tongue.

* * *

The first slip came from Pauline. It was just a comment during their lazy evenings on the sofa watching some B-list movie.

“You should invite that boyfriend of yours”

“Huh?”

“Oh, you know. You go out together for quite some time. Or more like spend time here, but still. I could at least officially meet him right?!”

And it was true, they didn’t really spend much time outside of Timmy’s room now. They even stopped going to Armie’s house, because somehow for both of them it was easier to just arrive at Timmy’s. Especially for Armie after his training. But even though he could rationalize all of it, Pauline’s word sting. Suddenly Timmy couldn’t stop thinking, why they didn’t go out to movies, parties or whenever. Why they never hang out with their friends?! Yeah, Timmy didn’t like Armie’s friends that much, but he also understood that they were important for Armie. Saoirse has met Armie just once, they talked a little, but it wasn’t much. And after that first time, he didn’t go to any of Armie’s games. Somehow Armie stopped asking him to come and before now he didn’t even dwell on it. But right now, when he finally started to think about it everything seemed to point on one thing. That Amie was trying to keep it as a secret. To keep their relationship as a secret.

When the realization dawned on him, he finally understood that he had to act on it. It was how he started his plan on  _ ‘knowing-the-truth’ _ . Of course, he immediately dismissed the possibility of asking Armie straight away. It wasn’t that simple. And in both answers, he would die of mortification. Firstly he wanted to do some little investigation and confirm his suspicions. He wouldn’t call that a master plan, but it was something.

First, he tried to introduce Saoirse to Armie properly. Aware that Sersh was a better choice than his sister. Though both of them were daughters of the devil and his living nightmare, between the periods when they were extremely supportive and loving.

“When?” Armie asked, nuzzling his neck, his blond hair ticking Timmy’s skin

“Dunno. When do you want? We also go to school together you know”

Armie laughed then placed a kiss on Timmy’s lips.

“I do know. But perhaps we should hang out with her for more than 10 minutes of the period don’t you think?”

And Timmy smiled and leaned down to kiss him, that ended up with both of them grinding on each other, their pants around their mid-thighs, coming with moans and short pants, conversation completely forgotten. Until Timmy remembered, lying in bed late at night trying to sleep, realizing Armie never gave him an answer.

Then, he so casually asked Amie about the games. He tried to be subtle about it, but perhaps he failed because Armie looked at him as if he had two heads after asking the question. So of course, he had to do something about it to prevent further questions. Perhaps distracting Armie with sex wasn’t the best idea, but it was the only one he had at the time.

His big, sneaky plan was the second slip. Because no matter what he did, what he tried, no one still knew about them and frankly it seemed like they shared only orgasms. Mind-shattering, but still just orgasms. While he wanted more. So much more.

He couldn’t quite shake the uneasy feeling of something being not right. He tried to resonate and think of possible explanations why after all those weeks it all seemed like in the beginning. Like they didn’t know each other well, like they even hated one another. Like they didn’t spend almost every evening curled together, as if Timmy didn’t know how Armie’s face looked when he had come in his pants for that first time or how his mouth opened in a beautiful ‘o’ shape when he put his lips around Armie’s cock for the first time. Perhaps Armie was really ashamed of him. 

When it did happen, it was overly dramatic and typically teenage stupidity mixed with miscommunication. Of course, it could only end in disaster.

* * *

It was Friday. Their usual day for teaching lessons, that after some slips they decided to keep spending in the library. He was about 15 minutes late because Saoirse really wanted to talk to him, but he didn’t have time for her during the day. He ran to the library and stopped dumbstruck at the entrance. For the first time in all those weeks, Armie wasn’t alone. He was accompanied by a group of ‘ _friends_ ’ consisting mostly of girls. With one of them sitting firmly on his lap. His heart clenched. She had his arm around his shoulder and neck and was leaning on him happily chatting with everyone around. And Armie seemed … not bothered. And it stung. It fucking hurt. And his heart was now clenching painfully in his chest. Tears started to fill his eyes and his vision blurred, but not enough to not see how the girl leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek. His lips lingering for far too long for it to be just an innocent kiss.

His blood boiled. His insides screamed.

And he wanted to shout, to curse, to say anything for it to stop, but he couldn't find it in himself to do it. After all, this was the confirmation he needed to know the truth. Armie fucking used him to get his grades up. And if in addition, he got someone to wank or blow him those were only side effects. Clearly, pleasant ones, but still only side effects. 

_ No.  _

His mind supplied. It couldn’t be true. Armie wasn’t like this. 

_ But he is. And I’m just stupid.  _

He turned around and silently came out from there. The sound of the door shutting reverberating in his ears, as the finality of what it was between them came to an end. Because he always hoped Armie just wanted to be with him. But he only fucking used him.

* * *

Texts and unanswered phone calls came next. In the end, Timmy just turned his phone off, curling into a ball under the covers. Futifully trying to remove this afternoon from his mind and fall asleep. But it was just too much. To be lied, to be played. For his emotions to be fucked like they meant nothing. Like he meant nothing. 

When the doorbell rang, he knew he had to face him. He trotted downstairs, almost drowning in his hoodie, the hood firmly on, his red-rimmed eyes hiding beneath it. 

“Hey Timmy”

“What are you doing here?!” he asked, his tone flat and blank. Armie looked at him, puzzled, making a step forward as if wanting to come inside and kiss him. Timmy flinched and stepped back. 

“Um … we were supposed to learn in the library, but you didn’t show up. And then you didn’t answer any of my phone calls and messages. So I decided to come over because I was worried”

“Worried” Timmy smirked coldly

“Of course I was” Armie huffed, offended

_ As he has any right to do so. Fucking asshole. _

“Just cut the crap, okay?! I saw you. Today in the library. So stop fucking lying. You used me and my feelings didn’t mean anything to you. You just saw an amazing opportunity and you took it. Because you are this fucking asshole that uses others for his own benefit. Well, go fuck yourself and leave me alone!”

With that, he shut the doors and for the first time in all those hours started to cry. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is - the final chapter! When Armie wants Armie gets and in this, he was wiser one!  
> Happy New Year everyone, I hope 2020 will bring something truly amazing for you, both in real life and in fics!

He didn’t go to school on Monday. He was too heartbroken to face the crowd that most probably already knew everything. And was laughing at his expense. Laughing at how stupid, pathetic and naive he was. He skipped Tuesday as well, faking being ill and feeling terrible. But on Wednesday his mom was not so easily convinced of his bad state and she actually forced him to get up and go to school, because school was important and he had to think about the future. And fuck it, because he really hated when she did that. So he dragged himself there, kept his eyes on the floor, his shoulders sagged and did his best to avoid Armie. He did have luck, until the last period.

“Timmy hey”

“Don’t touch me”

“Timmy”

“Just stay away”

He welcomed dearly the safety of his room when he got back, curling under covers and just forgetting the world existed. 

* * *

It was a few hours later when he heard the soft knock on the door and before he could even respond they opened and Pauline appeared.

“What’s up?” he asked

“Well, I’d like to say first that you should remember I’m the sister you love the most”

“You’re my only sister” he interjected, getting up from the bed, his hair ruffled, curls like a mop on the top of his head, sticking in all directions

“Semantics” she commented, grinning at him, but before he could respond she was serious again “So remember that very deep in your heart you love me. And just … talk to him okay?”

“Talk with him, what ar—”

And then she moved slightly to the left, letting Armie come inside. Like all those weeks before. And he wanted to throw up just remembering it.

“You’re fucking kidding me”

“Just talk with him, okay?” 

And without waiting for an answer, she walked out of the room, closing the door behind herself quietly and leaving them alone. The similarity of the scene to all those weeks ago was uncanny. But this time Timmy wasn’t frightened, he was angry. So fucking angry it hurt. 

“What do you want?! I told you to stay away for me?!”

“I want to talk! I need to talk to you.” Armie responded calmly

“There’s nothing to talk about,” he said through clenched teeth, the muscles of his jaw tensed

“Nothing to talk about?! For fuck sakes, I thought we were in a fucking relationship and then out of the blue, you don’t respond to my texts and phone calls, basically ghosting me, saying I should stay away from you, flinching when I come close … Jesus Timmy, I just want to understand. What happened?! I thought we were fine, but then you didn’t come on Friday and … if you don’t want to be with me just say it, there’s no need for humiliating me like this

“Humiliating?! YOU?!” and now he was screaming, his anger taking over him, bubbling hotly in his veins “You humiliated me! You played with me and my feelings, just to pass those tests.”

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

“What I’m talking about?! I’m talking that you used me, as I meant nothing, as my feelings for you were nothing. You just built this whole crush-thing to lure me. And it wasn’t even hard, was it?! You were really having fun thinking about how pathetic I am, right?!”

“I did what?!”

“You lied to me. And you used me. And just fucking go already. There’s nothing more to say”

“There is,” Armie said stubbornly, coming closer, his face scrunched in anger “I want to know what happened? I want to know who told you those lies?! I want to know why weren’t you in the library on Friday?!”

“I was there,” Timmy said, smirking coldly, the tone of his voice almost detached of emotions. _Almost_ “And I saw you. Sitting there like a fucking king, surrounded by all those stupid people that blindly adore you. And I saw your smile, how your lips curved just because you were around them all. I never had that. I never saw you with other people around, because I was just a dirty little secret. A stupid boy to use to pass the test. And I finally realized that you finally showed me your true face. Sitting there, with that stupid girl on your lap, knowing perfectly I should be there in a minute. But you didn’t care. Nor she did when she kissed you.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!”

“Jesus, cut the crap Armie, alright?! I saw you and I saw her, sitting on your lap and kissing you. And I saw your friends, those you never cared to introduce me to because I wasn’t anything to you.”

To his greatest surprise, Armie smiled.

“Fuck you” Timmy spat out “You don’t have to throw that to my face. Just get the fuck out and never come near me again”

“No, no, no! You got it all wrong” Armie responded, coming even closer, making Timmy flinch again “Okay, okay, okay. I’m gonna stand here” he added, his hands in the air in surrendering gesture “But, please can I explain it?”

“There’s nothing to explain”

“Those people are my friends, they play volley as well and knew about my situation. I told them that you helped me, pass those tests that is. And they wanted to thank you for helping me with them. Because of your help, I was able to stay in the team and have my scholarship”

“Lovely story, but it still doesn’t matter”

“That girl, the one you saw. It’s Lara, one of my closest friends”

“Armie, I don’t care if you fuck someone who is your friend”

“That happens to be a lesbian. And the person that I first talked about my crush on you. The person that helped me understand my feelings towards you. The person that convinced me to act on it.” his voice was soft and gentle, and Timmy could feel something breaking inside him. Armie stepped closer, the distance between them almost non-existent “Right before she kissed me, on the cheek, she said she couldn’t wait to finally meet my precious, handsome boyfriend”

“What?” spoken quietly, unsurely, surprising even himself that he managed to utter anything, let alone something comprehensible. 

“It’s true” Armie stated, coming closer and cupping Timmy’s cheeks with his hands, forcing Timmy to look him in the eyes “Lara is really a friend”

“But what about everything else?” he asked, taking a step back, Armie’s hands falling down his sides

“What else?” his voice confused, his brows furrowing 

“You never wanted to introduce me to your friends, you didn’t want to meet Saoirse or even my sister, for more than 5 seconds of interaction, even when I asked you to. You stopped asking me to come to your games. We were never going out, always spending time here and “ his voice broke, he swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing “It was like you wanted it to be a secret, like you didn’t want for people to know about us. About me.”

“And that’s why you thought I was using you to pass chemistry tests?”

Timmy nodded, not being able to utter the world. His throat dry and in knots.

“I thought you knew I’m not this type of person, I would never use you. I was already passing those tests before anything happened between us. There was no need for me to do that. As for the rest” he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face “I thought you didn’t like my friends, that’s why I never said anything. I didn’t want you to feel obligated to like them, so I never asked. I wanted you on every single game I had, but you said yourself that sport isn’t your thing and you don’t know the rules, so it’s useless for you to watch the game. I guess, I didn’t want to say how important for me was to have you there, so you wouldn’t feel obligated. I hoped you would want to be there, on your own. You also never said anything about going out, so I just selfishly assumed you liked spending time here. Perhaps, I didn’t even dwell on it, because it was better for me. To come here right after my training, feeling tired and exhausted, spending that little of my time with you, without having to go out. I know it’s a poor excuse, but it was all new and after training, I was tired and simply wanted to spend my time with you, only with you.”

“And Saoirse and Pauline?”

“I’d love to meet them, if that’s not clear. Though your sister already gave me a glare and hard punch in the shoulder, so I guess we already know each other”

“So .. it really wasn’t —” 

“No” Armie cut him off, his hand sneaking around Timmy’s waist, pulling him flush against his own body “I’m utterly crazy about you. And believe me, my friends know about you and won’t stop making fun of me of how gone for you I am”

“Really?”

“Yeah. But they would tell you themselves, when you meet them” and when Timmy nodded, Armie simply leaned forward and placed the most gentle kiss on his lips, trying to convey everything he felt, even the smallest bit of love he had in himself. 

Timmy pulled him, gasping quietly, opening his mouth to Armie. Because this - this he was missing all along. 

* * *

**Epilogue**

“Are you sure?”

“Armie, we talked about this”

“I know, but it’s just —”

He really didn’t know what to say. Timmy was lying naked on the bed, his legs wide open, Armie atop of him, occupying the space between Timmy’s thighs, their hard cocks brushing once in a while. 

“Armie, look at me” he cupped Armie’s face with his both hands, forcing him to open up his eyes and look at him “We’ve talked about this. We’ve looked through this and we know almost everything there is to know”

“But I’m happy with the other way around, we don’t need to do that”

“But I do want to feel this other way around. I want to feel what you feel when I enter you, I want to know how it feels being filled in that way. And I want _you_ inside me”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Armie, you won’t!”

“This position and mine —”

“We’ve been through this” Timmy cut his off, pressing him down, giving Armie a few small kisses to sooth him. He shivered when Armie’s chest touched his, his nipples hardening instantly. “I want to do it like this because I want to see your beautiful face. Not a wall or ceiling, but you when you’re fucking me.”

“But it would be easier —”

“Yeah perhaps. But I don’t want to take the easier way. And as for the rest. We are prepared. You stretched me for hell fucking knows how long, I’m more than ready. You won’t hurt me. Trust me, okay?”

“Okay” Armie breathed and kissed him softly to get his own emotions under control.

And then, finally, he lined himself with Timmy’s hole, slowly pushing in, watching intently Timmy’s face for even a slight wince of pain, ready to stop and pull out at any second. But Timmy was smiling at him gently and encouragingly. He stopped halfway through, giving Timmy time to adjust to the intrusion, knowing perfectly he had more than average in length and thickness, and he really didn’t want to hurt him. But there wasn’t any pain painting Timmy’s features, just lust, and desire, his mouth gaping in an ‘ _o_ ’, his eyes open and stuck on him, while he was biting into his lower lip as to muffle the moans threatening to slip past his lips any seconds now. He nodded, giving Armie a sign to continue until his pelvis was flushed against Timmy’s ass and he heard Timmy’s keening sound pushing through his clenched teeth.

“You can move” he breathed out after a few very long seconds and seeing Timmy like this, all flushed and panting, his hair disheveled, the endings of his curls dump and spread over the pillow, his body covered in a firm layer of sweat, Armie lost any shred of control he could’ve stayed with and without another encouragement he started to move. First slowly, pulling in and out, still focused mostly on Timmy, on the moans leaving his lips that were swollen from all the kisses and biting, how he was writhing beneath him, his hands first clutching the sheets, then moving to grab his asscheeks and squeezing, his nails digging in the flesh and urging him on. Armie was far too happy to comply, his pace quickening instantly, the sounds of skin against skin filling the air, alongside with their moans, whining sounds and grunts.

“Fuck” Timmy breathed, his neck arching, the tendons on his throat visibly standing out and Armie couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and licking exposed patch of skin, his tongue trailing veins, feeling them beat. 

Timmy’s cock was trapped between their bodies, the pre-come oozing from the slit and spreading over their bellies, when Armie was moving against him. He caught Timmy’s lips and kissed him, feeling the proximity of his climax, almost there, ready to take him. He wrapped his hand around Timmy’s cock and started to jerk him off in counterpoint to his thrusts, his hand instantly sticky from the pre-come. They weren’t even kissing anymore, only panting hard against each other's lips, chasing impediment orgasms. 

Timmy came first, when Armie snapped his hips purposefully, jabbing against Timmy’s prostate perfectly, while his hand squeezed his cock to the edge of painful. His back arched, words spilled from his open mouth, his eyes fluttering shut, when the white ribbons of come oozed from his cock, spreading over Armie’s fingers, easing the move further. Until he was too sensitive and patted away Armie’s hand. 

“Come on, Armie. Move”

And only then he realized, he stopped, mesmerized by the sight of Timmy coming, his face flushed, his muscles constricting. He started to thrust again, chasing his own climax with a new fervor. It took a few more pushes, Timmy kissing him all over his face, when he was panting harshly against Timmy’s skin. And then with a grunt slipping past his lips, he was finally coming, emptying himself in Timmy. When he was over he collapsed, letting all of his weight to settle against Timmy’s body, feeling Timmy’s hands traveling up and down his back in a calming manner.

After few minutes, he managed to turn to the side, flinching when his cock slipped from Timmy’s hole, instantly arranging them both, so Timmy was lying atop of him, his curls now spread over his chest, tickling him a little, Timmy’s hand skimming over his nipples, eliciting goosebumps on his skin.

“I love you” he said, kissing the top of Timmy’s head, feeling his lips curl into a smile. He didn’t need for Timmy to say it back. It was enough he was there with him. But right when he was almost asleep, he heard him whispering

“I love you too”

And without thinking, he tightened his grip on Timmy’s body. 

It was good. More than good.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind and let me know in the comment what do you think!


End file.
